Invisible
by Kiss My Quill
Summary: Emery has been invisible most of her life. It makes her comfortable. At seventeen Emery didn't have much hope to make it to her eighteenth birthday let alone graduation or college. However, one day after chemo she comes face to face with a new student, Rebekah Mikaelson. With that one introduction Rebekah and her family plunge Emery further into the world of the supernatural.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from Vampire Diaries. I only own Emery, her grandmother, and my characters story line.**

**Story Description:**** Emery has been invisible most of her life. It makes her comfortable. At seventeen Emery didn't have much hope to make it to her eighteenth birthday let alone graduation or college. However, one day after chemo she comes face to face with a new student, Rebekah Mikaelson. With that one introduction Rebekah and her family plunge Emery further into the world of the supernatural. Klaus/Emery/Elijah and Emery/Rebekah friendship**

Invisible

Chapter One

Most of the time when you tell people you have cancer they look at you with that doe eyed expression that then leads to a big drawn out string of condolences. It isn't like it is their fault I am sitting in a chair on a Monday morning with a mixture of chemotherapy drugs, that I didn't remember the names of, going through my veins to combat my bodies idea of a sick joke. Never the less the reaction is always the same. That is why I prefer to have my chemo sessions on Monday at 8:00am. That is when Molly, my favorite nurse works in her normal pink and blue scrubs, and John, Eloise, Mitch, and Sandra have their chemo. Yes, they are older people and yes the chemo room is most of the time silent, but it gives me a reprieve from people asking me why my once long brown hair is now in a short pixie cut hidden by various scarves. On this day and during this time it allows me to prepare myself for the week to come with all of the sorrowful head shakes and pats on the back that people give me for my sucky universal luck.

"Emery, you will be done in about ten minutes. Is your grandmother picking you up?" Molly asked.

"No, she is sending Jasper for me. He is going to take me from here to school." I replied looking down at my school bag that was discarded on the floor.

"You know I think you are the only patient we have that plans a full day of work after their chemo sessions. You my dear are one special patient." Molly replied as she made some last minute notes to my chart.

"I'm not special Molly. I'm just determined not to let my cancer rule my life anymore." I replied waiting for her to remove my chemo accessories.

"Okay my dear, you are all set. Do you want me to check to see if Jasper is outside waiting for you?" She asked throwing my chemo remnants in the toxic waste receptacle along with her purple latex gloves.

"Yeah, that would be great. If you see him please tell him I will be out in a few minutes." I replied as I slowly started to get up out of the dull grey chair I had resided in for my chemo.

Molly left the room and I waved goodbye to my fellow chemo club and walked to the nearest restroom. Even though I was tired and my body was begging me to find a nice soft bed to curl up in to take a nap I had to persevere. Laying my bag down in the blue and green tiled floor in the bathroom I then untied the knot that held my scarf together. It was black and not much of a statement piece to my outfit, but it did cover my head and the short nest of hair that was left on my head. I was not one for high fashion. On most days I could be caught wearing a pair of jeans, converse sneakers, a t-shirt, and a hoodie to help me retain heat since that was something my body did not want to do anymore. Today ensemble really wasn't much different except instead of a hoodie I had on a black blazer per request from my ever-loving Grandmother. Deciding that my scarf was once again securely knotted on my head I retrieved my iPod from my backpack and plugged into my ears making my way to the hospitals exit to find Jasper.

Like I expected Jasper was at the hospitals entrance waiting outside the black Range Rover.

"Oh Miss Emery, if we do not hurry you are going to miss second period." Jasper replied as he opened the passage door to give me access to the vehicle. Thankfully I had a study hall for first period, so I wouldn't have to worry about missing that.

"Don't worry about that Jas. I will get to school in plenty of time." I said heaving myself up into the seat allowing him to close the door.

The car ride to school was quiet. That was normally how it was with Jasper. Jasper was my family's butler/ chauffer/anything else he was needed as. Jasper was a grandpa looking figure with his salt and pepper hair and wrinkled face. He wore his age on his face and on his clothes as well. In my seventeen years of knowing Jasper I would be hard pressed to think of a time he was not wearing a suit. He was old-fashioned opening doors for ladies and always making sure to take care of my grandmother and myself any chance he got. In a strange way he filled the void that my grandfather's death left.

I had exactly ten minutes to check in and get to second period history with Mr. Saltzman. History was one of my favorite and best subjects. Thankfully I made it to the classroom with two minutes to spare and a winded breathing pattern. Getting into the classroom I sat at my normal seat in the middle of the classroom. Not noticing that Mr. Saltzman and Elena Gilbert were talking. I wasn't bothered with what they were talking about. I was too busy getting out my binder and pen. Moments later everyone else began filing in and sitting in his or her respective spots. After the bell rang Mr. Saltzman took up a piece of chalk and began writing on the board. One he finished his writing her turned to face everyone in the room.

"Welcome back seniors. Lets turn our brains back on starting with our countries founders the Native Americans." But before he could continue a new student walked in.

"What about the Vikings?" She asked as the whole class stared.

"You must be Rebekah Mikaelson. The main office told me to expect you. Take a seat next to Miss Blake. Miss Blake please raise your hand." Mr. Saltzman instructed me. I did as he asked. The new blonde nodded and walked to the seat near me.

"And to answer you question Miss Mikaelson there is no written evidence that the Vikings settled here." Mr. Saltzman replied. "Now back to the Native Americans." Mr. Satlzman continued on with his recently scheduled lecture.

I tried to turn my attention back to the lecture but Rebekah turned my attention away from it. "My name is Rebekah, what is yours?" She asked whispering to me.

"My name is Emery. It is nice to meet you, but we need to pay attention." I replied trying to focus on class.

"Emery, I think we are going to be good friends." Rebekah replied as she turned her attention back to the front of the classroom.

Rebekah Mikaelson had known me for a minute and she was already declaring us friends. That was a little odd. Something was off with Rebekah I could sense it. I just hope she could not sense that I wasn't so normal as well.

**Author's Note:**** So I am new to write fanfiction…kind of. Over the years I have given it a shot here and there, but have had to give up for lack of time. However, thanks to some lovely writers on here my passion has been sparked yet again and I want to follow out my story. I am relatively new the Vampire Diaries universe so please keep that in mind when reading my story. I always appreciate constructive criticism, but I do not want flamers on my story. Also, I am currently setting up my tumblr to also home snippet for this story and my other stories that I am working on. If you are interested in following me my tumblr name is Kissmyquill. I would also like to give a big shout out to ****The Onceler's Unless. She has helped me out so much working on ideas for this story. If you want to read a wonderful OC story in the TVD universe check her work out.****Without further ado here is my story Invisible. **


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my main character and her storyline.

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my story, followed me, and my story. I was planning on thanking everyone individually, but there were so many and I am sure you would rather read the chapter than my thank yous. I was so scared no one would like this story, so I am so happy that people are receiving it so well. I would like to give a special shout out to The Onceler's Unless. Without her, I don't think my story would have been anything but a thought in my head. It really means the world to me. I am currently looking for a Beta and someone who could help me make gifs and such for my story on Tumblr. So if there is anyone out there that would want to help me please let me know. I would really appreciate it. So please don't forget to read and review and I will see you guys next chapter. Without further ado here is chapter two of Invisible.

Invisible

Chapter Two

Mr. Saltzman's class was over before I knew it. After hearing the bell, I collected my bag, books, and binder to go to my locker before my next class. I was stopped, though. It was Rebekah.

"So Emery tell me where are the cool places to hang out here?" She asked as she followed me to my locker.

"I don't really know. I am really not the best person to ask about that. " I said trading my history books in for my English books.

"You look like a girl who knows her way around this town, but obviously not around a closet," She said examining my wardrobe and not really picking up she insulted me.

"Look, Rebekah, I don't have many friends if any at all, but I do know one thing. If you are trying to get people to like you, it isn't wise to insult them." I replied closing my locker and then walking off.

I knew who Rebekah was. You couldn't be a part of the supernatural community and not know who she was. Not only did I know who she was I knew who her family was. The Originals. To be honest, her family was almost as old as my family was. That would be the only explanation as to why she was trying to talk to me. Word around the supernatural watering hole was that The Originals were in a bind. They were facing some major daddy issues. If Rebekah or any of her siblings knew about the Blakes being here and their station in the supernatural community I would surely be in trouble.

For the rest of the day, I was successfully able to dodge Rebekah. When 3:00 pm rolled around I was ecstatic. Jasper would be outside in the car ready to pick me up. I would finally be able to get away from Rebekah Mikaelson and all her questions. Just as I predicted Jasper was outside on the passenger side of the Range Rover waiting for me to show up. I could see sweet freedom at last. That was until a perky blonde popped in front of me. It wasn't Rebekah though. It was Caroline Forbes. Could this day get any worse?

"Hi, Emery," Caroline replied with her normal perky smile.

"Hi, Caroline. How can I help you?" I asked trying move around her. I was almost free. My freedom was less than ten feet away.

"Well, I was just wondering why Rebekah Mikaelson was talking to you," She said stepping in front of me trying to get me to look at her.

"She was just trying to chitchat Caroline. Now if you will excuse me. I really have to be going. I have a lot of work to do if I am going to beat you out for valedictorian" I said as I once again tried to bypass her. Maybe if I insulted her she would leave me alone.

She stood there bemused for a second and then she got in front of me again and did something I didn't expect her to do. She looked directly into my eyes and asked me again why I was talking to Rebekah. She was trying to compel me.

"Listen Caroline staring at me with bug eyes isn't going to work. I swear all Rebekah and I talked about were things to do around town. So can you please let me go so I can go home?" She looked shocked after my rant. She must have been surprised that her compulsion didn't work on me. As she moved aside I walked on towards Jasper and the car. What I didn't know until after the whole thing happened was that Rebekah was standing next to her car. She saw the whole interaction between Caroline and me, and that could only mean one thing…trouble.

Once I got home I decided it would be best to tell my Grandmother what happened at school today. She was the matriarch of the family and one of her specialties was dealing with other supernatural creatures. Supernatural diplomacy was her specialty. That came from years of experience of delegation in the supernatural world.

"So you are telling me that an Original vampire approached you today and didn't try to kill, maim, or dismember you?" My Grams questioned as she looked at me skeptically. Walking around from the back of her desk she began to look me over. "Are you sure? I mean they could have compelled you and you would have never known." She said scanning over my appearance.

"Okay, one you know I can't be compelled. That was proven today when Caroline Forbes tried to compel me to tell her what Rebekah and I talked about. Two, when Rebekah talked to me we were in a class full of witnesses and then in a hallway of witnesses. I really don't think she would have tried anything." I replied.

"It isn't Rebekah I am worried about. Her brother Klaus is the one we need to worry about. Right now he isn't in town, but if Rebekah were to tell him she found a phoenix, even a sick one, I am sure he would come running back. We need to make sure you are nowhere near Rebekah. She can't realize what you are and what you can do" My Grams replied walking over to one of her many bookshelves.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a quizzical expression.

"I think we need to add more security on you," She said flipping through a musty book.

"Okay, I really don't think that is necessary. If anyone needs security it is you. You are the leader of this coven…not me. I am not the one they will need. Before you call in the infantry lets me see what happens. Trust me Jasper is never more than a phone call away. He has plenty experience in how to handle vampires even The Original variety." I spoke as I took the open book away from her.

"Fine, I will give it a couple more days. If anything happens to you I don't know what I am going to do." She said coming over to. "So…how was chemo today?" She asked taking the book from me and returning it to its home on the shelf.

"Oh, you know the same old same old. No energy, sad looks, and discontent." I said with a chuckle. "I think I am going to go upstairs and do some homework. I have a lot." I began to leave my Grams' study when she stopped me.

"That is fine. Finish all your homework, but later tonight we need to practice."

"I don't know if I am going to have time for that Grams."

"Emerson, how do you expect to take over after me if you can't use your powers?"

"I think you are forgetting one thing Grams, I might not make it long enough to take over for you."

"I do not want to hear you say something like that ever again Emerson. You have beaten this once before you can do it again. Just get your homework done so we can work on your magic tonight." I knew I wasn't going to get out practice. I have been sick on and off since I was ten and my Grams really refuses to acknowledge it. In her mind, she really believes that somehow I am going to get over my diagnosis like it is some common cold.

Walking up the short staircase to the second floor I walked to my door and turned the doorknob. My room was nice. To be honest, it was more than nice. It was a spacious size, had elegant window balances, a dark wood canopy bed, a large desk over to the left side of the room, and stylish wall decorations. The canopy bed made it look like it belonged in Westminster to be honest. I had a small crystal chandelier in my room. If that didn't scream royalty I don't know what would. While I had no say in what went into this room my Grams did allow me to pick the color. I didn't know gray came in so many different shades.

I live a good life. Even though I was sick I can't complain about my life. I have family that loves me, a warm room, good grades (I am still in shock how I have those), and hope. An elderly cancer patient once told me that the only way cancer could kill you was if you lost your hope. Cancer didn't go after your body it went after your will to survive and, as along as you held on to that fight and hope it couldn't stop you. That thought helped me through some of my most dark days when I couldn't keep food down and I couldn't move from one place to another.

I acknowledged that my cancer was part of my life, but I would not let it define me. Even though some days I didn't think I was going to make it to the next I had hope that I was going to get better either by supernatural means or pharmaceutical. I just didn't know how I was going to do that. Who knows maybe Rebekah butting into my life wasn't such a bad thing.


	3. Chapter Three

Invisible

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Emery and my plot.

Author's Note: I guess I should start this chapter off by saying I am sorry I haven't updated in forever. A lot has happened in my life over the past year and, unfortunately, it caused me to have to put my fanfiction writing on hold. Thankfully, I have found a new muse recently and I want to get back into writing.

Now that my apology is taken care of, I would like to thank all of my readers. I want to thank every single one of you for signing up for alerts for my story, following my story, and reading my story. I was so afraid to post my fanfiction because I was afraid people wouldn't like it. To say I am pleasantly surprised by the kindness everyone has shown me would be an understatement.

My next order of business is that I need a beta. I was looking back in my first two chapters and noticed some typos. I want to fix that. I want to post quality work and I think if I have someone look over it that isn't me it will help me catch errors. I am also looking for a beta to help me with plot ideas and some pictures and things for my fanfiction. I am hoping to find a face for Emery and her family.

I have gotten quite a few questions about how a Phoenix can get cancer when they are known for their healing properties. Like all supernatural creatures, Phoenixes may be one of the most powerful supernatural creatures but they are not completely bulletproof sort of speak. I can't go into more details because that will spoil my story so please stay tuned to find out why Emery is sick. Another reason I made Emery sick in this story is that I feel like it gives my OC perspective. I have read a lot of fanfics where the OCs are powerful and unstoppable. There is not doubt that Emery is a powerful supernatural creature. In a lot of ways, she has the power that surpasses her grandmother or any other being that has lived before whether that is a phoenix or other creature/ being. By giving her cancer, it makes so she has to work for her power it isn't just something given to her by the wave of a wand. She not only had to learn how to be great she also has to prove to herself and others that she can be great.

Another question I have gotten is why have Rebekah find Emery? I think this is just another way my story is unique. This story will contain romance between Emery and Klaus and Emery and Elijah, but there will also be a relationship between Rebekah and Emery. I find that on the Vampire Diaries and on The Originals to some extent that they make Rebekah shallow. I want to give a depth to Bekah. I want to show that she cares more about herself and her family. I want to show that she can be a friend even to a girl who is dying.

So without further ado here is chapter three of Invisible. I hope you like this long awaited chapter and I can't wait to read everyone's reviews. The only thing I ask about reviews is that if you want to give constructive criticism that is fine, but please do not post any flames to my page.

The last thing I remembered was sitting on my bed to do homework and now there was something rather large overtop of me licking me. To most people, this would startle them but most people didn't have a husky that liked to think she was a lap dog.

"Come on Gypsy get off me you big lug," I say as I tried to calm the dog so she would stop attacking my face. After my command, Gypsy sat down on my bed waiting for me to do something. "What's the matter, girl? Did Grams send you in here to get me?" I asked the dog. She moved her head up and down as her way to say yes. If Grams was sending the pup in here to get me, it only meant one thing…training.

Getting up I walked over to my slippers and put them on. Thanks to my chemo I was cold all the time. That was one of the reasons I wore big baggy sweaters and coats the other reason was to hide my small frame. If I could hide behind big clothes it made me think about my cancer less.

"Okay girl, let us go see what Grams has for me to do today," I said as I waited for the dog to get off the bed and follow me. Gypsy was a special dog. She was a heating blanket on the nights where I would be taken over by chills. That dog was my security blanket when I battled my illness. She was very protective of my Grams and most normally she never left my side as soon as I got home. My grams used to say Gypsy knew what was wrong with me and she took it on herself to take care of me and protect me. Gypsy was the closest thing to a friend I had ever had. For a forty-five pound gray and black fur ball, Gypsy was one of the most important things in my life. She had her own personality and I swear when I talk to her I think she makes facial expressions.

Walking downstairs I opened the door to the backyard. Gypsy ran past me out the door and sat at her normal place under the large oak in our backyard. "Okay Grams, what are we doing today?" I asked sitting in one of the cast iron chairs that sat on the patio.

"Before we start anything new I want to see if you have been practicing your elemental skills," She said sitting down beside me in another chair. " I want to see if my lessons are paying off," She said motioning for me to stand up and show her what I could do. Walking to the middle of the patio, I pushed up the sleeves of my patched gray and a silver sweater that looked like it belonged on a librarian that hadn't seen the light of day or a fashion magazine in her whole entire life.

With a flick of my wrist, a small flame began to form in the palm of my right hand. The yellow, orange, and red flame danced in my hand. Manipulating the flame with both of my hands like my grandmother had instructed me I shaped the flame into a large orb. Letting the sphere go I flicked my left hand and began to work on my electricity orb. The yellow lines began striking in my hand much like lighting did inside of rain clouds. With both of my hands, I worked with the bundle turning the electricity from a yellow color to a bluish white hue. When the electricity orb was large enough I let it float up with the fire orb. Next came the orb of dirt and water. The four elements twirled into a circle in front of me.

"Is that good enough?" I asked my grams as I focused on trying to keep the four elements alive. "That is very good Emerson. It seems like you have been practicing but where is your air orb or your plasma orb?" She asked walking around me. I tried to pay attention to her and keep my elements alive and floating. The strain from using so much power made me sweat fall from my forehead. The skill of element manipulation was something young phoenixes could do with ease. I often thought that if I had trouble doing the simplest of skills how the heck would I master the gifts I had yet to uncover. My grams put way to much stock into me and my gifts. I mean couldn't she see how pathetic I was.

"Emerson that is enough. You can let go now." My grandmother said as she placed her hands on my shoulders signaling me to let go and to let the four orbs fade. " You are getting stronger Emerson. I know you think you are not but you are. On days that you have chemo, we may want to stick with more book based lessons." My Grams said as she gestured for me to sit down back at the patio table.

My grams pulled out my bag from school. "Today, I want you to tell me what you have uncovered from your studies of your journals about your past," She said producing a black leather book that was decorated with scuffs along the surface. The book looked like it had weathered a lot of storms. The book that my grams produced looked like it could barely hold 200 pages, but in reality it was limitless. However, the pages would only divulge their secrets to the original owner of the book or whoever the owner wanted to share it with. This book was like a witch's grimoire. It held the secrets of lives pasts. It told the stories of all of my reincarnations. This unassuming book held the secrets I would need to unlock the rest of my gifts and to my Grams the book represented the hope that maybe in all the stories that lined the pages maybe there was something that could help with my illness.

Before I could speak one of the maids came outside. "Excuse Mrs. Blake and Miss Blake, there is someone here to see Miss Blake. They say it is urgent that she needs to speak with her." The maid said then she turned around and returned to the inside of the house.

"Emerson, were you expecting anyone?" My Grams asked as we walked into the house. "No Grams." She walked ahead of me towards the front door. There in all of her glory stood someone I never expected to be there. It was Rebekah Mikaelson. She was outside on the house's front porch with a book in hand.

"Oh Emerson, I was so hoping I would see you again. You dropped your copy of Pride and Prejudice at school. From the look of this book, I could only figure that this was a favorite book so I knew I had to return it. " She said with the Mikaelson trademark smirk.

That was impossible. I had my book when I left school today. How did Rebekah Mikaelson get a hold of it?

"That is awfully kind of you, Rebekah. Isn't that thoughtful Emerson?" My Grams asked making sure not to say anything remotely close to inviting Rebekah in. "Yes, that is very thoughtful. Thank you, Rebekah." I responded as I reached forward to take the book from her hand but before I could she moved and began to talk to my Grams. "Mrs. Blake I asked Emery today is she knew any places around here that were noteworthy. I was wondering if I could borrow Emery for a few hours so she could show me around? Mystic Falls has changed so much since I was last here." Rebekah asked.

Rebekah Mikaelson was at my door asking me to hang out. Am I in some alternative reality? Why would a vampire let alone an original vampire want to hang out around me? Before I could decline the offer my grams spoke up. "I think that would be a lovely idea. Emerson has been here all of her life she would be an excellent guide" My grams finished. What was my grams doing? She was sending me into a lion's den. Not even three hours ago she remarked that she would need to bulk up security with the Originals in town. "Just give Emerson a minute to grab her bag and she will be outside to meet you," My grams added as she shut the door.

"Have you lost your mind grandmother? Are you sure you are not the one with chemo brain? You just gave me permission to go hang our with a vampire an original vampire at that." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Emerson, this could be a good thing. If you hang out with Rebekah you can find out why her family is here. You can find out if they are a threat to us. You will be fine Emerson. Plus, this will give you training in negotiation and ambassadorship. Those are two important skills to have for a queen in training. Don't you think so Emerson?" I simply nodded my head. I hadn't noticed, but my grams had motioned for the maid to grab my bag and a new jacket. "Emerson you will be fine. Don't keep your guest waiting." My Grams said motioning to the door. I shrugged into my black bomber jacket slung my bag across my body and walked to the door.

When I opened the door I gave one more glance at my grandmother and walked out the door. On the porch stood Rebekah Mikaelson. "Oh, it is so nice for you to join me, Emery. I think this could be the start of a wonderful friendship," She said as she looped her arm through mine. This was very odd to say the least. "Oh, I hope you don't mind Emery I need to run by my house to grab something before we go into town. I am sure you wouldn't mind." She said as we walked towards her cherry red convertible. For a vampire, she had great taste in cars. Then it hit me oh no. We were going to the Mikaelson mansion where other original vampires would be. Okay, I was wrong. I am not walking into a lion's den I am walking into a lions' den. I really hope my grams knew what she got me into. If I survived this visit I was going to give her earful. "Oh that is fine," I said with a half smile. I had no idea that I this was the beginning of something very big in my life.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Vampire Diaries. I only own Emery, her grandmother, and my story line.

Author's Note: Again, I want to thank my loyal readers out there for reviewing, reading, and following. All of you guys really do inspire me to keep writing. I just hope that I can make this story great so you want to keep reading.

I am still in search for a beta. So if anyone would like to have early access to my chapters and the ability to have some input into my plot please let me know.

Also, if any of your guys can think of anyone that could be the face claim for Emery please let me know. As of right now I keep thinking of Lucy Hale playing her. She is small, can pull off short hair, and is just a cool actress. If anyone has any other suggestions let me know.

Invisible

Chapter Four

Riding in the car with Rebekah was like everything else about her… interesting. For a girl who had been daggered for the last however many years, she sure did know how to drive a car.

"So Rebekah where did you get such a beautiful piece of machinery?" I commented glancing over at her.

"You know cars?" was her reply.

"Yeah, I have a black convertible 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429 back at my house. My grandfather and I rebuilt it from the inside out. Well, I should say he built it and I helped a little and watched," I said with a chuckle.

"If you have a car then why do you have someone drive you around?" Rebekah questioned.

"Well with being sick and all my grams just thinks it is better for me to have someone drive me just incase anything happens. If I ever am able to beat my latest diagnosis I can't wait to take that car out on the road. It is a car that needs to be seen, heard, and driven not kept in storage," I admitted fiddling with my bag.

"It sounds like you were very close to your grandfather. I didn't happen to see him at your house. Where is he at?" She questioned not taking her eyes off the road.

"He passed away five years ago when I was twelve. He was an amazing man who would have done anything for me," I answered quietly.

I was not stranger to death. I lost my mom when I was five and my grandfather when I was twelve. I guessed that was why it didn't really scare me to think about myself dying.

After telling Rebekah about my grandfather's death, we fell silent again. I assumed it was due to the fact she didn't know where to take the conversation after that. I couldn't believe I was actually having a conversation with an original vampire. I couldn't believe I just told her about losing my grandfather. Way to keep your cards close to your chest Emery I said to myself.

Even though our conversation was nice I still had some apprehension about going to her house. I had no idea what I was walking into. Was Rebekah setting me up to be kidnapped for ransom? Was she really trying to be friendly towards me or was I some weird experiment to her? Our silence was suddenly broken again.

"So Emery you are not at all what I expected phoenixes to act like. At least you are nothing like the phoenixes I have met in my lifetime. Then again I have never met a phoenix that was ill" She remarked to me as we turned on the road where her family home was.

"Well, to be honest, you are not what I expected either from an original vampire. Then again the only thing I have heard about original vampires is what I have read in books and heard from old fables," I said looking over to her.

Rebekah chuckled. "You know for someone who acts so meek and mild you are rather what is the word for it spunky…no, I think mouthy is a better word. It is a good thing I like that in my friends. There are so many people in this town who are absolutely afraid to say anything remotely sarcastic to me because they are afraid of what my brother Nik might do to them, " She said glancing over at me.

"Well I am not like most people I suppose, " I said staring down the road.

I didn't even know how Rebekah Mikaelson had friends. One minute she seemed really nice but the next she was mean. From what my grandmother had gathered from the supernatural community in Mystic Falls Rebekah had just recently been undaggered from her brother in Chicago and now she was trying to start a new life for herself. I was still trying to figure out why she wanted to include me in this new life and why she would want to start her new life in high school of all places.

"My wit and sharp tongue are my own version of a defense mechanism against people or original vampires," I said clutching the strap of my leather crossbody. "So what exactly do you have to pick up from your house?" I asked trying to find out if I needed to send an SOS to my grams only fifteen minutes into my little outing with Rebekah Mikaelson.

"You will see. Plus I need to check in with my brother Elijah. I need to make sure he wasn't daggered again by my tyrant of an older brother Niklaus or that the local Scooby Gang hasn't done anything to him" She said pulling into a driveway that lead to a large mansion but even that word wasn't good enough to describe it. The home looked like a white marble fortress.

"Emery, are you coming?" Rebekah asked having already turned off the car and was now waiting for me to follow her into the house.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I was lost in thought," I said as I got out of the convertible. I was still clutching my purse, but now I was doing it so hard that my knuckles were turning white.

Walking through the fortresses' threshold, I was stopped in my tracks. The inside had a grand staircase. The entrance was captivating so I could only imagine what the rest of the house looked like. I was not a stranger to grand homes. My grams and I had gone to many dinner parties that were held in mansions, castles, and various other dwellings but this house left me speechless. My own home was rather grand in the town of Mystic Falls, but this home made my house look like a cardboard box.

In all of my awe, I hadn't noticed that Rebekah had slipped away which left me standing in the enormous foyer alone. All the sudden I heard a noise. "Come on Elijah you will not believe who I met today" Rebekah was making her way back to the foyer with one of her older brothers behind her.

Considering I knew that Niklaus Mikaelson has blond hair I could only assume this was Elijah Mikaelson. To say Elijah was handsome would be an understatement. He was a God among mortal men. He donned a dark suit, dark brown hair combed to give him the perfect look. This man gave a whole new meaning to tall, dark, and handsome. It was in that very second I felt something in my body jumpstart. I gazed at the man, no I had to remember he was a vampire, in front of me. The strange thing about it was that when I looked at him he was looking right back at me with his hazel brown eyes. The man in front of me looked at me with a gaze so piercing that I thought he was going to bore holes right into my head. His mouth opened a little, but nothing seemed to come out.

"Elijah this is Emerson Blake. She is the girl I told you about" I could faintly hear hat Rebekah was saying. I was still mesmerized by the being in front of me. Shaking my head a little to knock myself out of the trance I was in. "Emerson I would like you to meet my darling brother Elijah," Rebekah said pushing me forward a little.

I took my right hand and wiped it off on my pant leg and then extended it to Elijah. I couldn't believe I just did that. "It is nice to meet you, Elijah," I said in a voice that was so soft that only someone with impeccable hearing could have picked up every word I said.

"Ms. Blake is lovely to meet you. I am sorry to stare, but you bear the most remarkable resemblance to someone I knew many years ago" He said taking my right hand and bringing it to his lips to leave a chastised kiss.

"You don't say," I replied with a smirk and a soft chuckle. "I do have one of those faces that is unforgettable," I said mildly sarcastic. Wait was I flirting with Elijah Mikaelson? Who was I and what did I do with Emery Blake?

Taking back my hand I returned it back to my side. "Rebekah you did not tell me that Ms. Blake was so enchanting" He commented finally taking his eyes off of me and looking to his sister.

I let out a little chuckle to his comment. "I have been called many things in my life Mr. Mikaelson but enchanting was not one of them," I replied to his comment trying to project confidence.

Rebekah had somewhat of a smirk on her lips when Elijah and I stopped staring at one another and looked at her. "See what I was saying, Elijah, she has such a wit about her. Well, I hate to cut this introduction short, but Emery and I have shops to visit and clothes to buy to fill my closet" She said not giving Elijah or me a chance to reply. She grabbed my hand and began to pull me back to her car.

When we made it back to her car I opened the door and slid inside. Bringing my hand up to my cheek, I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. My face was hot. Looking into one of the car's side mirrors, I noticed that a pink hue covered my face. For the first time in forever, I was blushing and I felt warm. The warmth that took over my body felt like I needed to take off this stifling jacket. How the heck did that happen? What the heck was that?

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I looked to Rebekah. "Did you find what you left at your house?" I asked trying to focus on something that wasn't the 5'll tall dark and handsome vampire we left behind. "Oh, I feel so silly. It was in my purse the whole time. I found it when I looked in the house." She said smiling.

"So we went all the way to your house for nothing?" I asked looking at her a little frustrated. "I wouldn't say we went there for nothing. You got to meet my brother didn't you?" She said starting the car and pulling it out of the driveway. Rebekah Mikaelson just played me. For some reason, Rebekah Mikaelson wanted met to meet one of her older brothers. That realization left me a little unnerved.

The two of us sat in silence as we made our way to Main Street where most of the shops were. "So what exactly are you looking for?" I asked trying to play nice. If being friends with Rebekah Mikaelson meant I got to meet her handsome brother again I think I could play nice for a little while.

Author's Note Number Two: Emery met Elijah. How did everyone feel about the meeting between Elijah and Emery? Was it to cliché? Was it interesting? Don't worry the meeting between Klaus and Emery will be just as shocking. Do you guys think that Rebekah's motives towards Emery are pure or do you think she is up to something? Why do you guys think Rebekah wanted Emery to meet Elijah?

I had thought about including the scenes where Rebekah and Emery go shopping, but I thought that would be too much to squeeze in one chapter. I didn't want to overwhelm you guys. I promise you though you will have more pieces to the puzzle in the next chapter when Rebekah and Emery get to talk and shop.

As most of you could tell from the last chapter the mythology behind the phoenix is different from what everyone is familiar with. As the story goes on you will see more of what Emery, Emery's grandmother, and what other phoenixes can do. I am really having a fun time creating their mythology.

I really hope everyone is enjoying Emery. I am really trying not to make her too strange or too Mary Sue Like. She is quirky, but I think that is what makes her such a fun and interesting character. If any of you guys think she is too weird and there is no way the Mikaelson family would want anything to do with her please let me know. I don't want to force anything. I might have to rework her a little.

Also someone pointed out that Emery had two different last names so I went back into my fic and changed it. Emery's full name is Emerson Aoibheann Saoirse Blake. (If you can't figure out how to pronounce her last names they have great guides on YouTube.) Each one of these names was selected for a purpose. Emerson means brave and powerful. Aoibheann means beautiful, radiant, and fair. Saoirse means freedom. Blake means dark or someone who is pale and blond. Emery isn't blond so you can start making guesses for why I chose that name.

As always I hope you guys liked this chapter and please leave a review. Reviews help motivate me to write faster. If you want to leave criticism that is fine just try not to be mean about it. I do not want to read any flamers. Flamers make me lose my writing muse.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I only own Emery, her family, and my plotline.

Author's Note: Before I get on to the chapter I want to thank all of my readers for the follows, reviews, and favorites. You guys have not gone unnoticed. I appreciate all of you guys. I also want to do a shout out to the wonderful writer Jakalope21. She has written some awesome stories about the Originals and her OC, K. She is awesome and has given me some great advice and tips on how to make my story great. If you haven't read her work all of you need to go check it out after you read this chapter.

I have also gone back to edit my first four chapters. I noticed I had some mistakes so I went back to fix all of that.

Invisible

Chapter 5

Finding a parking place on Main Street was a little difficult, but somehow Rebekah had managed to parallel park between two SUVs. For someone who had been locked in a box for ninety years, she could drive pretty well.

Walking into a store that was trying way too hard to mimic the stores that resided in New York City or Beverly Hills Rebekah and I began looking through the racks. This store wasn't exactly my style. It was stuffy and I felt like the manikins were even judging me letting me know I clearly didn't belong in this store. While these clothes were high fashion my clothes screamed comfort.

Rebekah and I hadn't been in the store for more than two minutes when an overly enthusiastic sales girl walked right up to Rebekah asked her if she needed any help. " Well I am fine right now but could you help me find my friend here some things to try on," Rebekah said looking from the sales girl back at me. We were supposed to be shopping for her, not me. I refused to be anyone's Barbie.

The sales girl looked from my knotted hair accessory then to my baggy shirt, my bomber jacket, loose fitting jeans, and lastly my beaten up gray Converse. "Ms. Mikaelson I am not sure we have anything that is exactly your friend's style. Here at Talia's, we only carry the most up to date fashions" the salesgirl replied.

Most girls would have been insulted by what the redheaded salesgirl said but I just didn't care. I didn't wear dresses, no one would ever catch me in a pair of high heels, and it would probably be a cold day in hell before I would wear anything resembling makeup. I liked the way I looked. I was comfortable. I felt safe. Plus, my outfits always seem to communicate the message I was trying to send: stay the hell away from me.

The part that I did have a problem with was how the sales girl acted like I wasn't even there. But the most surprising thing was what Rebekah did next. She stared very intently into the salesgirl's eyes while smiling very innocently. She was compelling her. Rebekah looked at the girls name tag. "Listen Clarissa you are going help me and my friend find whatever we want in this store. If I talk to my friend over here and she says that you have been anything but respectful to her and haven't made sure her every request is met then you might not like what happens next. Am I clear?" Rebekah said in a calm voice that would make even the most skilled killer scared. The sales girl simply nodded and waited for us to give her instructions.

The next thing I knew Rebekah and Clarissa had two racks of clothes that were all for me to try on. "So where do you want to start? Should we start with the skirts, dresses, or blouses?" Rebekah asked me holding up a navy blue knee-length dress that had a fashionable Peter Pan collar.

"Listen, Rebekah, the dress is beautiful but I prefer pants," I said pushing the dress away from me and trying to persuade her to find a pair of jeans for me to try on if the store even had jeans.

"Listen if you are going to be my friend you have to look the part. I refuse to allow my best friend look like a transient. Plus, you have always looked lovely in blue Maeve" She said bringing the dress closer to me again. Apparently, she hadn't realized what she called me by the name of one of my past lives.

"Maeve? How do you know that name?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Emery? I didn't call you Maeve. I called you Em. You really need to pay more attention. Anyway, I want you to take this dress and go try it on," She said shoving it into my hand and pushing me towards the dressing room.

"Besides if I heard correctly you are already in training to be the head of the phoenix faction so now you need to look the part. It is amazing what you can make people think with a killer outfit" She replied shutting the curtain to the dressing room not giving me a chance to say anything. Finding myself inside the dressing room I decided I was going to play nice to see if I could get Rebekah to tell me how she knew one of my past lives so I was going to be Rebekah Mikaelson's life size Barbie.

Removing my jacket and then my shirt I stared at myself in the mirror. Moving closer to the mirror, I could see the faint scars from my first battle with leukemia from when I was younger. I ran my hand along the scars where various medical devices had been hooked up to my body. Slowly, I moved my hand to the newer scars that were a brilliant pink with very defined outlines. I remember when I was eight and I started to collect the patchwork patterns on my body. My grams always told me that my scars were nothing to be ashamed of. She showed me her scars and explained that they were simply illustrations to help us mark the trials and tribulations that we survived. Even though I knew what she said was right I still preferred to hide my scars under multiple layers of clothes.

"Emery are you alive in there? Come out so I can see the dress. I need to see how much better you look" Rebekah said in a chipper voice. I was scared that if I didn't leave the comfort of the dressing room Rebekah might come in after me and show my disrobed body to the world, I made quick work putting on the dress.

Slowly pushing back the curtain that hid me away from the rest of the world I stepped forward in the dress that I thought needed to be at least two or three more inches longer. I stood there in the outfit that made me feel naked to the world with my white socks. Yup, I was totally killing this whole fashion thing. I was totally on fleek or whatever people said.

"I knew you had a figure under all of those rags. I don't know if I like the dress, though. You need something that says I am sexy, elegant, and in charge" She said shoving me back into the dressing room with another dress but, this time, it was a little longer.

Rebekah made me try on what felt like twenty more outfits that consisted of dresses, skirts, shirts, and jackets. The last outfit I tried on I had to admit I liked it a lot. It was a navy dress that was pinched at the shoulders and on the bodice. It made me feel like I had just stepped out of a retro issue of a fashion magazine. The thing I loved the most about the dress was the fact that it had hidden pockets. While I was admiring myself in the mirror I felt something being slipped onto my shoulders. Rebekah was putting a cardigan on me that matched the dress.

"I figured since you like adding extra layers you might like this cardigan" I smiled as she said that. Maybe she had taken what I might like into consideration.

After my little fashion show, Rebekah demanded I needed new shoes. She said the ghastly things I wore on my feet weren't fit for a peasant to wear. Taking my hand, she pulled me into a shoe store two doors down from Talia's. She brought me Mary Jane's to try one, pumps, sandals, and various other styles of shoes. Most of them I made me look like a baby deer walking for the first time.

"Don't worry Emery. You will get used to walking in these. Remember if it isn't, at least, five inches then they have no business being on your feet" Rebekah said as she led me back to a chair in the store so I could take off the last pair of pumps she had for me to try on. With five new pairs of shoes, Rebekah declared that we were done.

Before I could even attempt to pay for anything Rebekah jumped in and paid for my clothes and my new shoes. To say I was in shock would be an understatement. I knew the Mikaelsons had money but she didn't need to waste it on clothes that would probably never see anything else but the back of my closet. Little did I know Rebekah wasn't wasting her money on me she was wasting, her brother, Klaus' money on me.

"Rebekah, you didn't need to get me all of these clothes. I have money. Plus I really can't pull off half of this stuff" I said following her out of the store. "Nonsense this is what a friend does. Plus I felt obligated to do this. I owed you a favor," She said turning her back to me as she walked ahead towards her car. How did she owe me? Before today, I had never met Rebekah Mikaelson. What did she mean that she owed me? Before my mind could run away from me anymore Rebekah recommended we go to one of the local coffee shops to sit and chat a little.

"Since you have been such a good girl during our outing I think you deserve a coffee and maybe if you are lucky I will even get you a muffin. Would you like that?" Rebekah asked with a chuckle. Speaking in a tone that was reminiscent of a mother speaking to her small child.

For a moment what Rebekah said took me by surprise. I know she thought I was beneath her but to act like I was a child was insulting. I am sure if looks could kill Rebekah would be six feet under. Before I could say anything she had already pulled me into one of the local coffee shops. This could either go really well or really bad. I had no idea what secrets Rebekah might help me uncover about myself. I took a deep breath and realized that if I could handle shopping with Rebekah Mikealson then I could surely handle sitting down to coffee with her.

Author's Note: What will Emerson and Rebekah talk about? I know this chapter was short and it seemed more like filler but if you read carefully you will find some Easter Eggs to let you in on why Rebekah is being so "nice" to Emerson. I know there was no more Elijah/Emerson interaction in this chapter and Klaus was nowhere to be seen but more is coming. I am still not sure whom I am going to put Emerson with. As you guys get to know Emerson if you have an opinion let me know. I hope everyone likes Emerson and what I am doing with this story.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, her family, and her story.

Author's Note: Okay, so I want to apologize for taking so long to update my story. I have been so busy lately that I haven't had any time to write. Thankfully after talking with two of the best fanfiction writers I have some new life to breathe into this story. I need to give a shout out to The Onceler's Unless and Jackalope21. Those two girls are awesome, and they have helped me flesh out my story more to make it awesome for you guys. If you haven't read anything by those two writers you are missing out. Go check out their stories. On a side note I am still looking for a beta. If you anyone is interested in helping with that PM me.

Rebekah and Emerson walked into the local coffee shop, and Rebekah urged Emerson to find a seat so she could order their drinks. This whole outing astounded Emerson. One minute Rebekah would insult her and in the next she would do something nice for her. Other than Rebekah's occasional mood swings Emerson had to admit she liked hanging out with the blond. When Rebekah wasn't insulting her, and they were talking the two seemed more like old friend catching up after not seeing one another for a long time instead of two people who didn't know one another before today.

"Okay, so I hope you like coffee," Rebekah said setting down two large ceramic mugs. I chuckled.

"Yeah Beks I love coffee," I said taking the mug and then taking a drink of the black coffee. Rebekah smiled when Emerson said that.

"What?" Emerson questioned confused about the other girl's sudden grin.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just haven't been called Beks in a very long time." She said taking a sip of her coffee. Her face scrunched up. "Bloody hell this stuff tastes revolting. How do you drink this concoction?" She said reaching for the sugar packets at the side of the table.

I chuckled. "What can I say I prefer the darker things in life," Emerson said taking another sip of her drink.

"Oh, that must be why you always found Niklaus so appealing," She said adding in the fourth sugar packet to her coffee. She did it again. She made a cryptic comment that made it sound like she had known Emerson before.

"Niklaus is your other brother right? He is younger than Elijah right?" Emerson asked sitting down her coffee and placing her hands on her lap.

"Yes, he is one of my older brothers and probably the most annoying, but you already know that," Rebekah commented looking from her coffee to Emerson across the table.

"Rebekah, before today I didn't know who you were other than you were an Original vampire. I have never met you brother Niklaus. Until you introduced us, I had never met your brother Elijah either." Emerson said trying to explain to her that she had no idea what she was saying. "Why would you think I have met those two before? From the little bit I know of them they would be hard to forget if I had met them. Plus as you know I can't be compelled so if I had met them before I would remember them." Emerson commented.

Rebekah chuckled. "That is true."

"I am interested in something Rebekah. We just met today yet you keep making these comments like you know more about me than you are leading on." Emerson noted.

"You might not remember it, but we have met before Emerson. We have met quite a few times." Rebekah responded.

And there it was. The answer that Emerson had waited for. "Okay, so hold up a second. You know about my past lives?" Emerson interrogated trying to keep her voice in a low whisper so no bystanders could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"And here I thought you would never ask me about those. Oh yes, I know about her past lives. I even know about your very first life." She said with an almost mischievous smile.

Emerson was taken back by what Rebekah had just said. "So why did you want to go out with me so bad then? You made it sound like you had never met someone like me before." Emerson questioned.

"It is true I do know more than I led on about people like you. To be honest, I wanted to see if you were anything like Maeve or Adelaide." She replied.

Emerson sat there quiet. Not really knowing what to say next. "And here I thought you would have a million questions for me. " She looked at Emerson curiously.

"I am just a little stunned. I have never actually met anyone who was so willing to tell me about my past." Emerson said taking another gulp of her coffee. "Was that why your brother looked at me so dumbfounded?" Emerson asked sitting down her mug.

Rebekah smiled. "I wondered when you would bring up my sweet and charming older brother. Your sudden appearance at our home did seem to startle my dear brother. Though I can certainly understand. With the history between you two, I am surprised that he only kissed her hand." Rebekah commented running her finger around the rim of her coffee mug.

Emerson's cheeks reddened. "What are you talking about?" Emerson questioned in an almost stutter.

"I think I will let him feel you in on that bit. I can't wait for you to meet my brother Niklaus. That is going to be an interesting introduction. " She commented.

"Why do you say that?" Emerson asked afraid of what she might say.

"Let's just say that in the lives when we knew one another you were very involved with my family. I will put it to you this way you had a lot of special times with my two brothers." Rebekah answered giving Emerson a look that suggested some very inappropriate things.

Emerson knew her cheeks must be beet red. Now Emerson was scared about what else Rebekah knew about her. How was she involved with the Michelson family? Surely if her Grandmother had known this, she would have never let her go out with Rebekah. In her past lives had she somehow been in a romantic relationship with Rebekah's two older brothers? Surely if she had, she would have read about it in her journal unless the journal was keeping it from her for some reason. Even if her journal had decided to hide those pieces of her lives, her grandmother would have told her.

"You know I am surprised you haven't used any of your magic while we have been out. If I remember, correctly you were quite the gifted Phoenix." Rebekah observed. "That is unless. Wait…do you not have all of your gifts yet? That is what you call them right? I remember Adelaide telling me that phoenixes saw their powers as a gift, not a right. Have you not received all of you gifts yet?" Rebekah asked.

"No, unfortunately, my gifts are slow to manifest because of my cancer," Emerson replied looking down at her hands in shame.

"You know that is nothing to be ashamed of. Sometimes the best gifts come to the people who wait." Rebekah commented seeing that she had upset Emerson. "How exactly does a phoenix get sick? If I remember correctly, your lot are known for being healthy. How and why are you so ill?" Rebekah asked.

Emerson chuckled. "Well if you only learn one thing about me it is that nothing about me is normal even for my kind. My existence seems to break all of the rules." Emerson replied as she fiddled with a napkin in her hand. "You are right. Phoenixes are not known for getting sick, but most phoenixes do not have to deal with a curse like me. When I was young, a warlock who was furious with my grandmother cursed her. He wanted to take everything she loved away from her because she had taken the one person he cared about most in the world. My grandfather was the first person she lost. Apparently, that loss was not punishment enough so now I am here the way I am." Emerson explained.

"Isn't there any way to break the curse?" Rebekah asked.

"We have tried everything. When I was twelve, we thought I had beaten the curse since I went into remission. When I turned sixteen, we realized that the evil had only lain dormant." Emerson revealed to Rebekah.

Rebekah pitied her new friend. If Emerson was anything like her past lives she was a fighter and had the potential to be very great and powerful. It was such an awful thing that future could vanish from her due to a simple warlock's curse.

"Since you are my friend now I am going to make it one of my missions to figure out how to help you. You have done so much to help my family in the past it is the least I can do. The Mikaelson family have gathered many resources over the years. I am sure we can find one of them that can help find a way to heal you." Emerson was shocked by Rebekah's response. This girl had only known her for exactly seven hours, and she was willing to help Emerson find a way to heal her. Now Emerson needed to figure out her connection to the Mikaelson family.

Their conversation was cut short. Apparently Rebekah's brother Elijah needed her home due to some sort of problem. So Emerson and Rebekah packed up Emerson's new wardrobe in Rebekah's car and drove the seven miles back to Emerson's house. Rebekah helped Emerson carry her new clothes to her door. "I mean what I said back at the coffee shop, Emerson. You have done so much and sacrificed so much to help my family in the past. I am going to find some way to help you beat this illness. I give you my word. If there is one thing you should know about me I always keep my word to my friends." Rebekah said before she sped to her car and pulled out of Emerson's driveway.

Emerson stood there on her porch confused. She had gone out with Rebekah in hopes to find answers to why her family was in Mystic Falls. Instead of finding the answers that she needed she was left with questions about her own life and she still didn't know why the Mikaelsons were in Mystic Falls. Emerson didn't have too much time to think about what happened today because her grandmother had heard Rebekah's car pull up to the driveway and then leave. The sound of a car caused her to go out to the porch to see what happened on Emerson's outing.

"So Emerson did you go on a shopping trip or a reconnaissance mission?" Her grandmother asked looking at the clothing bags around Emerson's feet. Emerson only gave her grandmother a half smile as the two began carrying the clothing bags inside. Boy did Emerson have a lot to tell her Grandmother.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone here is the next chapter of my story Invisible. You are not reading the wrong chapter. If it seems, a little confusing just keep reading it will all make sense by the end of this chapter. **

**I didn't want to have to do this, but if you guys want me to keep posting, I need some reviews. I know that people are reading my story, but I am not getting very many reviews. I have decided I am not going to update until I get five reviews for the story or this chapter. I love to hear people's opinions of my story. All I ask is that no one leave any flames. If you want to critique me, that is fine but do it in a constructive way.**

**I have also finalized the face claims for all of my original characters of my story. I have listed them below.**

**Emerson and Her Family**

**Emerson Blake: Lily Collins**

**Catriona Blake (Emerson's Grandmother): Emma Thompson**

**Graham Blake (Emerson's Grandfather): James Spader**

**Moira Blake (Emerson's Mother): January Jones**

**I have also started a Pinterest page for my story. You can find it at: **

** KissMyQuill/fanfiction-invisible/**

**If you want to visit the page make sure to take out where I replace them with actual periods. If you go to the page you will find Emerson's clothes the actors I have playing Emerson's family and some other odds and ends. As the story progresses I plan to add more things so be on the look out for it.**

_Flowers they were everywhere. All of them were varying stages of growth. Some flowers hadn't even sprouted from the ground, some were only small seedlings, some had little buds, and others were in full bloom. In one particular patch of plants, a young girl no that looked no older than twenty sat on her knees bent over an empty flowerbed working the fertile black soil with a spade shaped hand tool. She was dressed in a brown, forest green, and tan work dress that didn't belong on the body of someone like her. _

_Adelaide Blake found solace in the simple things of life. She enjoyed working in her garden, riding her horse, reading, occasionally sword fighting with her grandfather, and sometimes she even liked the incredible long lessons she had to sit through from her grandmother. Working in the family's garden was one of those favorite activities. With her long unruly locks tied back with an old piece of cloth and a brimmed hat on her head, she found solace in working the soil to prepare it for a new batch of herbs needed for her clinic._

_While most of Adelaide's workdays were alone, today was a little bit unusual. At the gardens black cast iron gate stood a man that looked no older than his mid-twenties. His dark hair was combed neatly, and it matched perfectly with his clothes. Anyone could tell that this man was someone important. He wore a white shirt with pleated cuffs and a high collar. His black pantaloons were a little more dressed down, and he wore a dark green overcoat. The young man tried to open the gate as quietly as he could as not to disturb the young girl at work._

"_Good afternoon, Elijah. I was wondering when you were going to open the gate and let yourself in," The young lady smirked looking up from her work and looking at the man approaching her. _

"_Good evening Miss. Adelaide. My attempts to surprise you have yet again been spoiled. If I didn't know any better, I would think you someone gifted with extraordinary hearing" The two of them chuckled. It was a running joke for the two of them. They liked to act like normal humans around one another. It was a game that the two of them loved to play in jest since both of them were anything but normal humans. One was a mighty Royal Phoenix and the other an Original Vampire. _

"_You should know by now Elijah you cannot surprise me," Lady Adelaide said placing her hand spade to the side and standing up to face the man in front of her. Elijah took in all of her appearances. Somehow even when Adelaide was covered in dirt and clothed in only working rags, she still looked beautiful. "So why have you come today? Are you in need of some more of my lavender tea for Niklaus?" She asked walking over to a water bucket nearby to wash the dirt off her hands. _

"_Oh no. I have plenty of that. I should say thank you. It does seem to have the desired calming effect on my brother. At the same time, I wonder if it is the tea or if it is the young woman who makes and brews it for him" He said clasping his hand behind himself._

_Adelaide chuckled. "I don't think it is that Elijah. Your brother wouldn't let some small trivial girl have an effect on him when he has women of much greater beauty and power throwing themselves at his feet" Adelaide replied turning from the water bucket to look at Elijah. So if you are not here for more tea then what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" She asked looking at him with her hands on her hips._

"_Can a man not simply want to visit a beautiful woman?" He asked coming closer to the girl._

"_Maybe if he was an ordinary man he could use that argument but you my dear Elijah are not a simple man. While I try to guess the reason behind you visit would you like to have some tea? I just picked some mint. It does make an excellent additive to the black tea I had shipped in" Adelaide replied as she removed her hat._

"_That sounds fantastic" Elijah replied. _

"_Let me ring for Madeline and I will have her bring some down to the garden for us. I hope you do not mind my haggard appearance." She said as she called for the housemaid. Suddenly a short, plump woman came rushing in. "There you are Madeline. Master Elijah decided to pop by for a visit. Would you mind bringing us some tea down to the garden?" Adelaide asked. The servant nodded and made quick work of bringing a kettle of warm water, a container of loose leaf tea, two cups, two saucers, and a few tea cookies for the two occupants in the garden. _

"_Thank you, Madeline. Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off? I heard that you daughter was in from up north. Why don't you spend some time with her and your new granddaughter." Adelaide said smiling and nodding for the woman to leave. _

"_But Miss Adelaide it is not proper to leave you alone unsupervised with a gentleman caller. I promised your grandparents I would look after you while they were away" The servant replied._

"_Master Elijah is much more than a gentleman caller. He is a friend. Master Elijah means no harm to me or my reputation. Isn't that true Master Elijah?" Adelaide commented looking from her servant to Elijah._

"_Oh yes, Ms. Madeline. I have the most honorable intention for my visit to Miss Adelaide." He replied with his charming smile._

"_If you are sure to miss. If you need anything later tonight, you are more than welcome to join my family to have supper. Remember my family is your family." Madeline replied._

"_That is very kind of you, but I do not wish to intrude. Be on your way. Make sure to give you beautiful new granddaughter a kiss on the head for me. Tell your daughter I will send some of those herbs she asked for tomorrow after they are finished drying" Adelaide called as Madeline left to walk home._

"_Now that is a site to be seen. A young woman is sending her servants off and being left to fend for herself in the presence of a much stronger man." Elijah said walking over to the table where the maid had left the tea and cookies._

_Adelaide chuckled. "Well the much stronger man might try something, but I have no doubt that the fragile young girl with be able to defend herself just fine. Besides what can I say I am not like normal young women? I can take care of myself. My Grandmother has gone to an event with my grandfather, and I have plenty of things to keep me busy" Adelaide replied as she joined the brunette man at the table. _

"_You have quite a magnificent garden, Adelaide." Elijah commented looking around at the flowers and herbs that surrounded them. Adelaide made quick work of the tea. She poured the hot water into the two cups followed by the tea and the fresh mint she had picked. The two people then sat making idle conversation while they drank their tea. _

"_It is important to have a constant supply of herbs and flowers for the clinic. Plus I find it soothing to work in my garden. It helps me get back to my roots if you will" Adelaide said with a chuckle at the pun._

"_Now that we have gotten past hellos why did you decide to stop by?" Adelaide asked giving Elijah a very curious look._

"_My family received your birthday invitation today. I have no doubt that it will be the event of the season. I wanted to come by to see if you had an escort for your birthday." Elijah said looking down to his cup and then sitting down on the matching saucer._

"_I should have known all this polite talk was due to personal motives. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to have an escort to this party. My grandmother has this silly idea in her head that she is going to set me up at my birthday. She has some eligible bachelors coming to the party from some paramount families in the clan, and I must be available." Adelaide replied sitting down her tea. "I have told her how ridiculous that sounds. I wish she would give up this silly notion. I do not want to be married" Adelaide said with a smirk. _

"_Is that so?" Elijah questioned._

"_Very much so. So instead of enjoying my birthday I have to play the perfect hostess. I am hoping my grandfather may be able to talk my grandmother down." Adelaide responded. _

"_Is it that you do not wish ever to be married or is it that you have not met the right suitor?" Elijah asked with a smirk._

"_That is a rather odd question to ask Elijah. If I had to answer, I would have to say it is later of the two options. I do not want to be forced into a loveless arranged marriage. Out of anyone I would think my grandmother would understand that. She met and married my grandfather on her terms. She was not forced to marry him. She loved him. I was hoping she would give me the same option" Adelaide replied as she sat her hand on the table._

_Before Adelaide knew what was going on Elijah reached over and took her hand in his and kissed it on the palm. The familiar spark that she felt every time the brunette and blonde Mikaelson brothers looked at her or touched her came back. The feeling vibrated through her whole body. She didn't even have time to take back her worked and rough hand. Slowly the image and Adelaide and Elijah began to fade._

Emerson woke up with a start. It was all a dream, but it felt so real. The brief touching and banter Emerson could still hear it and feel it even as she thoroughly woke from sleep. She brought her right hand to look at it closer. She looked at her palm where she had felt Elijah's kiss on her palm or she should say Adelaide's palm. The electricity from the small kiss still vibrated through her body. Gypsy the large husky that had laid beside Emerson on her bed was now woken up by her master's odd movements. Trying to see what her master was looking at Gypsy looked at her master's palm tilting her head from side to side not seeing anything. Then the dog gave her master's hand a quick lick and laid her head in her lap.

"I think I am going crazy Gypsy" Emerson commented and then scratched the dog behind the ears. Looking over at her clock Emerson noticed that it was only 5:00 A.M. and it was a Saturday. Emerson could go back to sleep. She could because her body was still tired from the chemo she had a few days prior. Even though she could sleep part of Emerson didn't want to. Instead, Emerson decided to get up and do some research in her journal that was on her desk. In her dream, Elijah had called her by Adelaide. That was one of her past lives. She knew that for certain but how hadn't she known that in that life she had known the Originals.

Scanning through pages Emerson found a journal entry dated June 13, 1845.

_Today I am officially twenty-one. While most girls my age are getting married and having their first baby, I am protecting my people from a war that is coming. I should be looking forward to my birthday party this evening, but all I feel is dread. This evening I have to stand with my grandmother as the different families coming to my party pledge their allegiance to my family. She says I have to be a part of it since they will have to make those offerings to me someday. I will have to stand by myself and receive these gifts once it is my time to lead. She tells me I need to show my people how much I appreciate them. It always confuses me how my grandmother can turn my birthdays into clan events and ceremonies. For one year I wish I could just have a fun night of dancing and no pomp and circumstances. _

_Not only do I have to participate in Gathering offerings but I also have to meet countless suitors that my grandmother has selected for me. I have been warned that I have to be on my most ladylike behavior. When my grandmother says that it makes me want to laugh. She might be able to clean the mud off the girl, place her in beautiful clothes and jewelry, take her out of the trees and away from the stables but you can't douse the flame that burns in her to be anything but an ordinary woman. _

_My grandmother doesn't believe that I can rule my people alone. She thinks I need to marry before I can take the throne. What she doesn't understand is there are very few men like my grandfather who do not wish to own their wives. Most men want to control their wives not treat them as their equals. They want to show them off as some prize that they won and conquered. Due to my position a man would only want to tame me. I don't want that for myself. I want to be free. I want to be free like how I feel with I am with them…_

The entry ended with that cryptic ending. Did Adelaide mean the Mikaelsons? Could she have been that close with them? Was the affection that she saw and felt between Adelaide and Elijah the reason why Adelaide's grandmother wanted to marry her off? This was all becoming very confusing for the seventeen-year-old. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Rebekah had invited her over to her house the previous night.

**Author's Note: Bum bum bum! The plot thickens. How did everyone like the little flirtatious flashback in this chapter? Did everyone like the interaction between past Emerson's and Elijah? I know I said that Nik would make an appearance in this chapter, but I felt like this flashback was a better fit. I can say with all certainty that Niklaus Mikaelson will be in the next chapter, and his introduction to Emerson will be memorable. **


End file.
